Announcements
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have two rather large announcements to make and can't wait to see the reactions on their friends and families faces.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all sadly belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling I just own the plot and any new characters that are mentioned also I would live to see some Reviews so you know what to do on that score :D**

 **So lets get on with the story...**

* * *

''All in favour of the Lupin Law.'' A tall dark skinned man with a gold earing asked as he counted the wands that were lit ''And those against.'' he counted again and was beaming on the inside but kept it from showing on the outside ''The Lupin Law will be activated on the first of March this year thank you for your services, court is adjourned.'' as the gravel was banged down.

A young witch with smooth curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes watched in shock as she realized that the case was finally won the law, she'd worked so hard on and the law that she had literally had to fight about was finally passed she couldn't believe it and kept telling herself in her mind. _I've won!_ _It's worked the law is finally passed_.

''Congratulations, you've finally done it, I must admit this is going to be hard to beat I always thought after your success with the veil that you wouldn't do anything better than that but here we are again.''

''Oh, it wasn't much Kingsley.'' Hermione said waving her hand as if she was pushing it away.

''Hermione, you need to stop playing it down, accept it for what it is a great big victory you finally wore down the stubborn members that were against it.''

Hermione smiled the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt ''I know I must admit I never thought I'd get my own way.''

Kingsley chuckled ''Well, I'm not being funny, Hermione but if there is something you want I've noticed that you usually get it as you never give up, in fact what was it Harry once said oh yes 'if anyone can do it then It'll be Hermione.' and he's right.''

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was very happy ''Would you like to come for tea tonight, It'll just be me, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and both Minerva and Albus I want to tell Remus about the law since he has no clue and well Sirius and I have some other news we want to tell.''

Kingsley looked at Hermione suspiciously but nodded and smiled ''I'd love to what time.''

''Um half five? It will give me time to get home and get things ready.''

Kingsley nodded ''I'll be there, now then why don't you go and see that husband of yours and tell him the news.''

Hermione grinned and kissed Kingsley on the cheek ''See you later.''

''Yes, you will, now go.'' Kingsley chuckled as he watched Hermione rush out of the court rooms he smiled, she really was an intelligent with and brightest witch of the age, he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be glowing more than usual and seemed to tire more easily, but he just couldn't place his finger on it he figured it was due to the hard and last minute touches she'd put to the law but something told him it wasn't that. Kingsley shook his head and figured he'd find out later and left the courts for his office and meeting that he had.

''Oh Mrs. Black.'' came a surprised but slightly tight voice

''Hello, I'm just going to pop on through and see Sirius.'' Hermione told the woman.

''Mr. Black is busy at the moment with paperwork and asked not to be disturbed so I'm afraid that I can't let you through he asked to not let anyone regardless.''

Hermione raised her brow at the blond woman she was very pretty, tall and tanned and she knew that she had a bit of a crush on her husband and knew that it frustrated him to no end, but also that she was excellent at her job ''Yes, well I'm not just anyone am I Miss Jones.''

Hermione walked over to the door and opened it up making sure the receptionist heard her ''Hello love am I disturbing you.''

''You could never disturb me well, other than distract me.'' Came her husbands low seductive voice

''I'm sure I am not that distracting'' Hermione told him rolling her eyes.

''Oh, but my dear wife you are very distracting.''

Hermione laughed and shut the door and saw the sour look cross the receptionist's face and shook her head and smiled at her husband as he kissed her ''Well that was a greeting and half.''

Sirius Black grinned ''What It's not every day I have a sexy witch in my office.''

''Oh, and who might this witch be.''

''You.'' and he attacked her lips in a passionate kiss he groaned when his tongue duelled with hers, he smiled when she pulled him closer he slowly brought his hands down to rub the swollen stomach of his wife's five month pregnant stomach ''I love you.''

Hermione smiled ''we love you too.''

Sirius grinned and pulled his wife into his lap as he sat back down in his chair ''So what brings you down to this part.''

''I have just come out of court.''

Sirius looked up ''And.'' he asked looking at his wife's blank face.

''It passed.'' Hermione said grinning happily.

Sirius whooped for joy ''Love that's fantastic, I knew you'd succeed, Moony is going to be shocked.''

Hermione chuckled ''I know um I've invited Kingsley tonight as well, I figured one more wouldn't hurt and I'm sure he'll pleased for us because I know he knows something is up.''

Sirius chuckled ''Do you think he knows.''

''No, he doesn't' know I'm pregnant, but I know he's noticed a difference in me he's pointed it out now and then like the fact I'm drinking more tea instead of my usual coffees and that I've also tire easier than usual not forgetting my eating more than I usually would.'' she said chuckling

Sirius smiled ''Ah well, when you put it like that I'm sure he knows something is up.''

Hermione smiled ''I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when we tell them.''

Sirius leant down and kissed her stomach ''Do you hear that mummy and daddy are going to surprise everyone, I can't wait to see your uncle Harry and Moony's faces.'' he smiled when he felt a kick against his hand

Hermione chuckled ''This little one is going to be spoilt rotten.''

Sirius smiled ''So when does the law activate or what ever.''

''Well, it activates the first so in a weeks time it's been timed so it's around the full moon and it gives people time to register and collect their injections and give them enough time before they'd have to transform.''

''And it covers them for a year right.'' he asked making sure he'd heard her tell him before but couldn't' quite remember how long it was for.

''Yes, I managed to find a way to prolong it and stretch it to cover someone for a year it was that I think that finally pushed those that were worried about passing such a law to finally agree in my favour as Kingsley said I gave them nothing to pick at and nothing to disagree about I made sure it suited everyone.''

''Moony is going to be so happy, he's waited a long time for something to happen.'' Sirius said softy as he thought of his best friend.

Hermione smiled and had tears rolling down her cheeks, she chuckled when he wiped them from her eyes ''Stupid hormones, I know love I did it for everyone affected, but it was Remus, who made me want to do it, I love him and I want to see him happy he deserves it and maybe he'll allow himself to meet someone and be happy I just hope he won't be mad that I used his name for the law or him as my example.''

Sirius grinned and pulled his wife in for a kiss ''I'm sure Moony won't mind and he'll be touched by the name and I'm sure he'll try to tell you that you shouldn't' have done it and blah, blah, blah.'' he said chuckling

Hermione smiled, knowing that's what Remus will be like ''Yeah, I guess''

''What about treatment after their transformations.'' Sirius asked curious.

''Yes, well the ministry are going to pay to put some healers through training and also advertise for some who would be willing to be specially trained in caring for werewolves, until then I have been on to a healer in America and he has agreed to send over about five healers both male and female to help out and train any people who want to be trained.''

''The ministry are going to pay.'' Sirius asked in shock.

''Yes, it won't be as much as it would have been because when it got out that I was pushing for this law, Viktor had told one of the American players in Quidditch and his father is a healer or something and he got in contact with me, I told him of the law and when he realized that it was one of the Trio he jumped on board said he'd heard some of my other laws and that my intelligence reaches even America.''

Sirius looked at his wife in awe ''Love that's amazing.''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah, I was shocked and so was Kingsley but well, it's important that people are educated I wouldn't want someone not knowing what they're doing to be in charge of Remus and well, we have trained healers and mediwitch's and wizards to help us so why shouldn't people with Lycanthropy.''

Sirius just smiled at his wife she had such a big heart ''You really are amazing you know that.''

Hermione smiled at her husband ''Well, I've been told plenty of times.'' she said, giving him a cheeky grin ''So how busy were you, apparently your not wanting to be disturbed by anyone including me.''

''Let me guess Jones.'' Sirius said with a roll oh his eyes.

Hermione chuckled ''Yeah, she got it bad for you love I can just imagine her wishing you were hers.''

''Babe she can wish as much as she likes, but she'll be wishing for a long, long time.'' he said, chuckling ''Besides, I got the jackpot so why would I want less and I prefer my witch to be clever, loving, loyal and real just like you.''

Hermione smiled ''I'm not a jackpot love but I appreciate it all the same''

''Love to me, you are more than a Jackpot, believe me, I am one lucky guy.''

Hermione chuckled ''Keep it up you might get a treat tonight when everyone's gone.''

''Oh, and what about now after all I did say that I didn't' want to be disturbed.'' Sirius told her with his sexy grin purr.

Hermione raised a brow at her husband when his hand began smoothing up and down her sides grazing the sides of her breasts, which were even more sensitive since she was pregnant, however when he leant over and began kissing her neck, she couldn't' stop the moan from escaping, but somehow she managed to pull herself out of the pleasure induced fog ''Nice try Mr you'll have to wait for tonight I got to get home and get everything ready and to be honest I want to have a long soak and put my feet up for hour I've been standing for the past two.'' he told him panting from being so turned on.

Sirius frowned at concern ''You shouldn't' have been standing so long love, you're supposed to take things a bit easier now more than ever.''

''I know, I was fine, honest and well once we tell Kingsley he'll know that I will be taking less work on for a while I'll, we'll be fine don't' worry so much.''

Sirius nodded ''I know love, but I can't help it, I always worry for you and now I worry about our little one as well.''

Hermione nodded ''I know because I worry about you too, now I'm going to get off I'll see you at home in an hour.''

''Yes, I won't be late.'' he told her in reply

''Good, see you later say bye to Daddy.'' Hermione chuckled when she felt the baby kick against Sirius hands

Sirius chuckled ''See you soon.'' he leant up and gave her a kiss ''come on I'll walk you out.''

''Sirius love I am able to walk out on my own.'' Hermione said rolling her eyes at him

''I know, but humour me yeah.'' Sirius retorted as he lead her out of his office with hand resting her lower back lovingly.

''Fine'' Hermione smiled and walked to the door and stepped outside, she walked through the blocks greeting the people who worked with her husband and finally reached the main part ''Right I'll see you at home.''

Sirius gave her another kiss ''Of course, I'll see you later love.''

''We Love you.'' she told him her hand resting on her now hidden belly.

''Love you too.'' Sirius smiled and watched as his wife said goodbye to his assistant and mentally chuckled however, he had to speak with her ''Miss Jones, I would like a word with you please.'' he turned around and headed back to his office and sat down waiting.

''You called for me Mr. Black.'' she responded in what she hoped was a seductive tone.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her attempt to sound sexy when in fact it was kind of creepy ''Yes, when my wife comes to see me, I expect you to not pass comment on whether my wife can visit me or not do you understand.''

''What if you are in a meeting.''

''Then you inform her that I am in a meeting and she'll either wait for me or go where she wants and most the time the people I meet with know my wife and love to see her.'' Sirius then pinned her with a serious glare ''You will do well to remember that I am aware of your attraction to me and I am not interested and if you continue then perhaps we should be talking about you working here.'' he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Sirius sat back down and waved his wand to the door, opening it for her without looking up, he watched as she huffed and walked out he nodded in satisfaction and got back to work so he could be home on time to help his wife.

Hermione flooed home and hung up her cloak before she saw Dolly appear. ''Can I Get mistress anything.''

''No thank you Dolly, we'll be having some people over later for tea so I'll be doing the cooking tonight, you can take the day off if you like.''

''Can Dolly make dessert for Master and Mistress guests.''

Hermione smiled ''Thank you Dolly I would really like that,.''

''What will you be wanting.''

''Surprise us you know who'll be here the usual bunch, including the minister and both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, I'm just going to have a bath.''

''Oh Dolly already run mistress a bath.''

Hermione chuckled, she'd gotten used to Dolly anticipating what she was going to want or need Dolly reminded her of Dobby and how he always just knew what they were thinking ''Thank you Dolly.'' she smiled when the elf popped out of the room again and made her way up the stairs to have a nice warm bath her back was aching.

Hermione walked in and stripped down, she could see the bubbles and could smell her legions of jasmine and lavender she smiled and stepped into the bath and groaned as the hot water surrounded her, she leaned back and let out a content sigh, she'd had a bath this morning so she didn't' have to worry about washing her luckily she smiled when she felt the baby kick ''Okay little one what shall we do for tea tonight, Daddy likes a Roast, what do you think of a Roast dinner?'' Hermione chuckled when she felt a kick again ''Okay a Roast it is, we'll have plenty of time.''

She waved her wand to check the time and nodded it was only three thirty the others wouldn't be coming over until half five so she had plenty of time the more she thought about it, she could feel her mouth water at the thought Roast potatoes, chicken, cabbage, carrots, Yorkshire pudding with lots and lots of gravy _Mmmm_ she said in her mind and when she relaxed she groaned out loud at the feel of the hot water relaxing her muscles.

About an hour later Hermione was just shutting the oven door on the chicken and roasters and began to make the mixture for her Yorkshire puddings she smiled when she heard her husband's foot steps she looked up when he kissed her on the cheek ''Hello love did you get everything done.?''

''Yes, I've made quite a dent in the paperwork I want to make sure I don't' fall behind on any work so I can have more time with you when the baby comes.''

Hermione chuckled ''Love I'm only five months we got ages.''

''I know, but you still know how busy it can get and I'd rather stay on top so I can take time off with you and the baby, I'll be bringing my work home, of course, but I don't' want to be working constantly when I could be spending it with my family.''

Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly ''Right, well now your home can you peel the carrots and cut them how I like them, please and just put them in the saucepan ready along with the cabbage when your done.''

Sirius chuckled ''Great Timing I, got, what are we having.''

''Roast Dinner, I was wondering what to have and when I mentioned a Roast this little one agreed with me so Roast it is.''

Sirius chuckled ''Ah, so our little marauder wants a roast dinner then.'' he smiled when he felt a kick again ''Do you want chicken and gravy and your mothers wonderful Yorkshire puddings.'' he chuckled again ''Well that answered that question.''

Hermione smiled ''Yes, we'll be having dessert as well, but Dolly asked to make it so I told her to surprise us.''

Sirius just smiled and rolled his sleeves up and began to peel and chop the carrots as his wife asked him to do all the while they talked about their days.

An hour later everything was cooked and people began to arrive first it was Remus, then Ginny and Harry ''Sirius love will you get the drinks, Harry will you set the table pretty please.''

Harry chuckled ''Sure thing Mione, what are we having it smells wonderful.''

Hermione smiled ''Roast dinner, I'm craving one actually.'' she mentally chuckled when Harry and Remus just carried on she did, however notice Ginny giving her a calculating look, but managed to keep anything from showing on her face ''You okay Gin.''

''Hmm, Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking something, but it's stupid.''

Hermione was highly amused and could see Sirius was as well ''Oh, right nothing serious I hope.''

''No, no I just thought of something, but knew it couldn't be what I was thinking.''

''Okay, I'm glad I asked now.'' she said, chuckling she watched as Sirius got out the bottle of wine and placed it on the table that Harry had set up. Hermione began to dish up the meat, and put all the vegetables, roasters, Yorkshire puddings into dishes and under a warming charm before she poured the hot gravy into a jug that had been charmed to fit it all in it was times like this she was grateful for the magic she could fit the entire saucepan full of gravy into a pot.

Remus looked up at Hermione ''Can I help you with anything.''

''No, It's all done, thanks, were just waiting for Minerva, Albus and Kingsley and Luna to arrive, that's all.'' she looked at the clock and saw that it currently said twenty past five she still had ten minutes until the others would arrive.

''Something smells nice.''

Harry grinned ''Mione's done a Roast, I love Mione's Roast dinners.'' he told her smiling

Luna smiled in return ''Oh, I don't think I've ever tried your Roast Dinner Hermione.''

Hermione smiled ''Well, sit down, it won't be long we just got to wait on Albus, Minerva and Kingsley.'' but she was cut off by the fire flaring again.

''Speak of the devil.'' Harry said, chuckling ''Hello Professors.''

''Harry'' Albus said smiling before looking at Hermione ''Hermione thank you for inviting us.''

''Oh, it's no problem.'' Hermione smiled when she saw Kingsley standing behind, and soon everyone was sitting down and enjoying a nice Roast dinner, Hermione had more than most and it had been noticed by Ginny and Albus she looked up to see Ginny again looking suspicious while Albus just had twinkling eyes.

Hermione chatted and enjoyed the evening and soon the plates were taken by Dolly and desert had been eaten when Hermione summoned a folder ''Remus I have something for you, I have been working on a law for a while now and finally after fighting and keeping on to the Wizengarmot they'd agreed to pass my law, and I wanted you to be the first to read it, the Quibbler will have the full interview later but I wanted you to know before the public tomorrow.''

Remus furrowed his brow and opened the file and his eyes widened in shock ''Is this.'' he began in shock.

Hermione smiled ''Yes, it's about time you be treated as the man I know you are and not some beast or monster.''

''What is it Remus?'' Ginny asked curious

''It's a werewolf law.'' Remus breathed out just above a whisper.

Hermione nodded ''The law basically states that all werewolves have to register themselves at the Ministry and then they are given the same right to us witches and wizards, they can work, marry, have children and receive health care and treatment at St Mungo's they have all the same rights as us, and well, I have spent a long time working on the Wolfsbane and made it so it will cover someone for a year and not just a month it will be injected at St Mungo's.''

Hermione smiled a little before continuing ''But to get it you have to register with the ministry, it was the only thing that was holding some of the more annoying people back, once I told them someone with Lycanthropy will be covered for a whole year and not a month well they accepted that it was fine and approved it.

I have managed to talk to someone from America who is a healer and he's offered to send some of his professionals who are specialized in werewolves to help out and train some people here so they can learn how to care for a werewolf we expect people to be trained to help us then why not people like Remus.''

''You mean Moony will be able to get a job.'' Harry asked in shock.

''Yes, it protects them and ensures that employers have to treat them the same as any other person and obviously people can't afford the Wolfsbane and some don't' know about it and I've arranged it so it is given out free once a year it saves the ministry money by just having people injected once a year instead every month.''

''Incredible, you changed the Wolfsbane.'' Albus asked in amazement, then again, he shouldn't have been that surprised Hermione was a very, very smart witch a modern day, Rowena Ravenclaw and it was clear that it reached all around and not just in Britain.

''Yes um Snape gave it to me once don't' know why, I guess he knew he wasn't' going to survive the war and figured I'd take over brewing which I have but I have also messed with it and tested it and its' a success, it will cover them for a year doing that also seemed to soothe the more reluctant ones.'' Hermione replied sounding relieved that it had been passed.

Hermione smiled ''And so the Wizengarmot finally gave in to my wishes and the Lupin Law activate on the first of March which is why it will be announced in the papers tomorrow and hopefully we'll have people coming to sign up it also seemed like a way to make up for Greybacks terror and well knowing Remus in third year made me want to do something it might sound selfish but I wasn't as bothered about the others it was more my respect and love for Remus that made me fight so hard and spend so long on it.''

Hermione then bit her lip ''Er Remus I'm sorry I used you as my argument I told them what you were like and um talked about you I used you as my study to prove that we had nothing to worry about and well, I should have asked if I could use your name for the law, but I know it's always been something you wished you could change for other people and so I thought why not it should be named after a brave and special man.''

Remus looked at the law in awe he couldn't believe that what he'd always dreamed and thought would never happen came true, and Hermione was the one who did it. He looked up to see that Hermione looked nervous and a little worried and he couldn't help it, he had ushered tears swimming in his eyes, he looked at her and stood up ''Hermione come here please.'' He chuckled when he saw the worry look on her face and contained himself from smiling until she was standing in front of him he just smiled and held his arms out to her.

Hermione didn't' hesitate and rushed into his arms ''I thought you would be mad I didn't' get your permission to use you as an example or to use your name.''

Remus chuckled and held her tight ''Don't be stupid how can I be mad at you, besides you've done something that I've only ever dreamed about since I was bitten. I always dreamed of being like everyone else and my life was a long and lonely one until I met the boys and then I lost them all and I was forced to go into hiding so to speak, and then I was happy I'd found my family again and now I have the added extra of being able to work and be treated like a person.''

Hermione held him tight with tears in her eyes damn hormones she thought ''I love you Moony.''

Remus smiled ''I love you to cub, thank you, but you really shouldn't have named it after me.'' he said chuckling.

Hermione pulled back ''And why not? You're an amazing man and person, you're brave, strong, loyal and caring, you're the reason I did this law yes, I wanted everyone to be treated fairly but my main driving force was you I don't' know any others just you and you are important to me and it used to make me want to Avada people when they would look down or insult you, in fact I didn't hate Snape not properly I understand he did what he needed to and was a hero or rather a reluctant one but I did and still hate him for one thing.''

''Oh.'' Remus asked surprised.

''Yes third year when he forced you out of the school, he purposely did work on werewolves hoping one of us would find out and that moment I wanted to curse the stupid arse to hell, other than that I respected him but he wanted to hurt you and attacked you by getting you fired that to me is unforgivable and I will never, ever forgive him for that and if he was still around I would take great pleasure in pointing out the law to him to see his disappointment.''

''Hermione!'' Harry said loudly whilst smirking.

Hermione looked at them ''What? You expect me to forgive him for trying and succeeding in making Remus life harder than it was? He hurt my family and that is one thing I will not tolerate or forgive he made an enemy in me that year and while I respected him and believe he was a brave man to risk his life the way he did that doesn't' and hasn't made me forget or forgive him for what he did to Remus.''

Harry just chuckled ''I know Mione, I was teasing, you gees your emotions are all over the place.''

Hermione glared at him and put her hands on her hips ''AND what is that supposed to mean Harry James Potter!.''

Harry stuttered and stammered, not sure what to say ''I-I um.''

Sirius chuckled ''Love came down, he doesn't know.'' he watched as she soon began to get weepy and watched as she left Remus arms and grabbed Harry into her arms apologizing he was chuckling away at Harry's confusion

''I'm so sorry I love you really I shouldn't' have shouted it wasn't your fault I'm sorry.''

''Hermione!'' Harry said confused still at the sudden change of emotion. ''Mione, chill out I'm fine, are you okay?''

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked when she pulled back from his arms.

''Well, um you were angry and then sad I'm just confused.''

Hermione looked towards her husband and nodded to him she walked over and stood beside him watching as Remus re-took his seat ''Well, I wanted you all over not just because of the Law but will we have something to tell you all. I went to St Mungo's a couple days ago...''

Harry looked up concerned ''What is it! Are you ill? Is something wrong? Is it...''

''Harry, calm down I'm perfectly fine, well I don't know if I'll be saying the same thing in a little over four months.''

''What I don't understand what about four months'' however, Harry was cut off by his wife's squeal ''Ginny?'' he questioned seeing her with a huge grin on her face.

''OH MY GOD! I knew it how long?'' Ginny shouted excitedly as she shot out of her chair and over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug before stepping back.

''Five months.'' Hermione waved her hand and watched as her now five month old belly stuck out with their first child. She watched as everyone's eyes widened and mouths drop open in shock, Minerva had tears in her eyes, The men were shocked accept Albus, he had his eyes twinkling and they looked a little wet but she was soon hugged by an excited Ginny again and then followed by Luna. ''Alright guys I need to breath.''

Sirius smiled and placed his hand lovingly over his wife's belly ''We thought it would make a good surprise for everyone.''

''Why did you wait so long?'' Luna asked confused.

Hermione shifted a bit ''Well, I just wanted to wait until I got to the safe line as they call it, and out of the high risk zone and we wanted to make it a surprise and find out what we were having before we announced it.''

''And what are you having?'' Albus asked smiling.

Sirius was beaming from ear to ear and looking at Hermione with pride, love and awe ''Were going to have a little boy.''

''That's wonderful news, Congratulations you're going to make wonderful parents, and we shall have another Black gracing our Hogwarts halls once more.'' He watched as his words seemed to pull people out of their shock.

Minerva got up and hugged Hermione and then Sirius ''I'm so proud of you.''

Sirius raised a brow ''Proud.''

''Aye, you settled down, I never thought I'd see the day, I wasn't sure if it would work with you both at the time, but after a few months I just knew you were meant to be, you'll make a wonderful father, don't' worry.'' Minerva then sighed and looked at Hermione ''And Hermione child please make sure he doesn't corrupt him too much I don't think Hogwarts can take another prankster like Sirius once was.''

Hermione had happy tears in her eyes and chuckled ''Don't worry, I'll keep him in line.'' she smiled when Minerva gave her a hug.

''You deserve to be Happy Hermione, congratulations.''

''Thank you.'' Hermione said wiping her eyes ''Damn Hormones.''

Minerva and everyone laughed and watched as Harry and Remus congratulated the couple with a fond smile.

''Wow, you guys this is just amazing.'' Harry said in awe as he hugged his godfather and then sister ''Just remember Dan and Emma will be watching over you with my parents, I told you that they will help us and this is proof, it's a miracle'' he whispered so only Hermione, Sirius, Remus and himself could hear.

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry tightly ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too, in fact, I love you more than I would have thought I could, I was so glad you come into my life, even if it was whilst saving you from a troll you were my first true family, you were my first everything you made me into the person I am I would never have been able to have survived all our adventures over the years if it wasn't for you and your unconditional support from our very first year.''

Hermione knew her tears were soaking through his shirt, but she couldn't help it, ''I'm sorry I'm soaking you.''

Harry pulled back and chuckled ''It's fine your pregnant, I think I can forgive you.''

Hermione chuckled and slapped his shoulder ''Prat.''

''Yes, but you love me.'' came Harry's smug response.

Hermione smiled when Remus pulled her into a hug she was so happy she had won the law and now her family and friends knew she was to have a baby.

''Hermione, you should have told me, you stood up for over two hours yesterday arguing the law, it was a stressful, long and hard case.''

Hermione looked at Kingsley ''Kings I was fine, honest, I pushed through it, I had to get that law passed, I was done with playing nice I made sure there were no room of objections I covered, literally every area I could, there was no way I was going to let a few snobby, Pure-blooded bigots get their point across, and well now you know.''

''Fine, I know I couldn't' have done anything anyway, but when you are back at work you are to break often and your case load isn't' going to be a lot you'll be on desk duty mostly.''

''Kingsley that really isn't' ness..'' Hermione began.

''I don't' care your on desk duty, you can work on the laws, but you can have one of your employers present the law to the court if you want, but I am not having you in their standing and stressing yourself out, you got to be careful.''

Hermione was going to argue, but knew there was no point, however she had to try ''I'm my own boss you know, and what are you going to do if I don't' order me?'' Hermione asked sarcastically and her mouth dropped open in shock at his reply.

''Yes If I must, I will officially ban you from over exerting yourself if I have to make it official and order it then I will, your health and child are more important.''

Hermione was about to argue when her husband interrupted ''Come on love, you can still work hard you just don't' have to stand around for hours arguing with stupid people.''

''But I'll go mad sitting in the office all day.''

''You can come visit me, I have meetings, but most the people I see love to see you and the rest of the Aurors get along with you and I'm always happy to see my wife.''

''And you can see me after all I am an Auror to.'' he said chuckling

That was when Hermione remembered something and looked at Remus and then back to Kingsley ''Fine I'll agree, but on one condition.''

''What.'' Kingsley asked warily.

''Remus will come to work for me as my deputy or assistant, he will help me with the laws and attend the courts with my cases now and then it's my only condition I wont go so mad if I got company.''

Kingsley was smiling ''That I am happy to agree with but that has nothing to do with me your the boss.'' he said chuckling.

''Yes, well your still the minister and you needed to know in case some people complain, although it's the law now there will probably be some members of the public who disagree.'' She then looked at Remus, who was shocked ''How about it do you want to come work in with me, you can help me rewrite the laws and help make things better and equal for everyone.''

Sirius smiled ''That could be good mate, you'll be able to cover her when the baby gets closer and she needs to go on leave.''

Remus couldn't' stop smiling, he was grateful to her and he'd love to work in the department with Hermione ''I would be happy to.''

Hermione squealed and hugged Remus tightly ''Yayy!'' Hermione heard everyone laughing around her as she hugged him tightly she stepped back and was beaming ''You will have to go get some new robes and clothes now your a working man and will be earning an income.'' she then chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach ''See even this one agrees that his uncle Moony needs to get some new clothes.'' she smiled and looked down at her stomach ''Do you want your uncle Moony to work with us, and spend time with us.'' she chuckled when she felt him kick again ''That answers that then.''

Remus smiled softly when he felt the kick and removed his hand ''Fine Uncle Moony will listen to your mummy because I value my life and I would actually like to be in your life and not dead.'' Remus chuckled when everyone else did ''Thank you.''

Hermione was about to speak and jumped when Sirius popped the cork on he champagne bottle.

''Here you go everyone.'' Sirius poured a small glass of champagne and handed it out, he gave Hermione an orang Juice and he himself had a butterbeer seeing as his wife can't drink, then neither would he ''What are we toasting to.''

''To Remus on his new job'' Luna said smiling

''To the future little Black'' Harry cried out happily

''To Hermione's success in passing the Lupin Law'' Kingsley said grinning.

''To Friendship.'' Ginny said beaming

''To Family.'' Remus said smiling

''To love.'' Albus announced softly

''To happiness'' Minerva told them smiling with ushered tears

''To the third generation of Marauders.'' cried Sirius finally and they all drank some of their drinks before sitting back down to chat.

''Dear Merlin help me, I think I might have to retire by the time your kid ends up at Hogwarts.'' Minerva said sighing.

Hermione just laughed along with everyone ''Don't' worry to much Minerva I'll make sure he's sensible and follows the rules.''

''Yeah because you've never broke rules so often.'' Harry said snorting.

''Only because I had no choice, I had to keep you alive.'' Hermione retorted.

Kingsley couldn't' help it ''Lets just hope that the child doesn't' have Harrys hobby and talent of finding danger and getting himself into situations where his brains from his mother will have to come in because I must admit Minerva the future Black doesn't' bode well for your piece at Hogwarts.''

Minerva gave a loud sigh and her Scottish accent came out a little more than usual ''Aye I know.''

Sirius smiled happily as he sat beside his wife, he chatted with everyone for the next half hour until everyone had decided to leave and get back to what they needed to leaving just the occupants of the house and of course Harry and Ginny.

''So have you thought of any names.'' Ginny asked excited.

''I have.'' Hermione said lightly.

Sirius looked at his wife in shock ''Have you, what do you think then?''

''Well, I was thinking Regulus I don't' know for a middle name yet, but I think I would like him to have your brother and his uncle's name after all Regulus was a hero and he loved you dearly it was just your cow of a mother who stopped you both hanging around each other by forcing him with oaths and debts or whatever she did.''

Sirius looked at Hermione with damp eyes ''Are you sure, what about after your father.''

''Yes, I want our son to have Regulus for his name, as for my father well, perhaps it could be his middle name I don't know but I do know that I want Regulus.''

Sirius leant over and kissed her lightly ''Thank you.''

''No need to thank me Regulus will live on through his nephew, he will carry his name around with pride.''

Harry smiled ''That's a great name you guys.''

Hermione nodded ''I know right.''

Remus chuckled ''I'm sure Regulus will be cursing you both in a way I mean naming a child who's going to be a prankster after him.''

Sirius laughed, knowing it to be true ''Hmm, he was always more proper and reserved than me and found pranks annoying and childish.''

Harry grinned ''So you're going to give a future marauder his name, that's brilliant.''

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Regulus will be proud regardless after all he is half my son to and I'll make sure he's sensible.''

''She's right and we all know that Regulus Jr is going to be a genius like Mione.''

''Of course he will my wife is a super genius probably give Rowena Ravenclaw a run for her money.'' Sirius said proudly from beside his wife.

Hermione just shook her head, but rested it on his shoulder, bringing her one hand to rest on her stomach and on top of his that was resting on there also as they continued to chat and laugh about different things and of course talk about the future little Regulus Black.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you have all enjoyed this story.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who have reviewed and favourited this story.**


End file.
